


Пирог с ягодной начинкой

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 13th Century, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Middle Ages, Novgorodian Rus', Politics, hemorrhoids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: У посадника Михаила Федоровича геморрой. Его враг пользуется случаем, чтобы поиздеваться над ним.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пирог с ягодной начинкой

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)  
> 2\. Графичное уничтожение пирога  
> 3\. Описываются события начала 1264 года, когда новгородцы пригласили на княжение Ярослава Ярославича, брата Александра Невского (который еще в Ледовом побоище немцев победил). Почти все люди, указанные здесь, реальны, их имена можно найти в летописях, но при этом едва ли те же источники скажут вам что-то об их характерах и отношениях между ними. Текст — выдумка.

За трапезой в Городище ехать было далековато, и Михаил Федорович невольно радовался решению князя породниться с семьей известного боярина Юрия Михайловича — праздновать решили в городе. Это был еще один преславный повод не печалиться о приглашении на княжение Ярослава Ярославича, ведь в последнее время Михаил Федорович чувствовал себя в седле неуютно, да и вообще находиться сидючи ему было довольно сложно. Недуг его совсем извел и брал измором. Прижился он еще за два месяца до Рождества Христова, а сейчас и вовсе терзал не шутя. Знахарь Юрий говорил, что почечуй случился из-за его посадских трудов — исполнение долга призывало к длительному нахождению в одном и том же положении тела. Неясно было, где он это неподвижное положение углядел! Сколько Михаил Федорович себя помнил в этой должности, столько он разъезжал из одного края в другой, из города в город, некогда ему было подолгу замирать. Но как бы оно ни было, к исходу генуаря он так извелся, что всякие озвученные и тайные причины потеряли свое значение. Стоя в шубе в соборе Святой Софии, в тесноте и теплом полумраке, он еле выдержал клятву верности Великому Новгороду. Все тело вспотело, зад саднило, хотелось поскорее в дом, к себе на скамью и поближе, поближе к окну…

До великого князя Ярослава Ярославича вряд ли дошла молва об этой болезни, а даже если бы и дошла, то все равно явиться на пир пришлось бы обязательно. Это особенно прилично и необходимо ему как посаднику, и сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Семь лет управлялся и с вече, и с господами, и с немцами, и с литовцами, и с князьями — да со всем управлялся, но не с болями в срамном своем месте. Будь оно неладно!

Господский дом Юрия Михайловича был расположен недалеко за Торгом, и ехать от Детинца пришлось недолго. Во дворе друг Кондрат, тысяцкий, издалека завидел его кривой шаг и помог сойти с саней. Пока шли к лестнице, он все утешал: «Что поделать, ты это начал! Теперь терпи, немножко придется посидеть!» — да утешал как-то плоховасто, не работало. Оказавшись внутри, они расселись за положенные им места по разные стороны от стола князя. Очередная сидячая перемена пришлась заду не по нраву, и долгие доли он жался и сильно чесался... Вот уж где приходилось являть чудеса стойкости! Когда улеглось, то разум вернулся к Михаилу Федоровичу, и он наконец-то почувствовал себя человеком. Утерев пот со лба, он следил за боярами, господами и великим князем Ярославом Ярославичем, в очередной раз севшим за новгородский стол. Тот был рад и того не скрывал — вече пригласило его на правление само и прогнало в его пользу племянника Дмитрия, сына почившего Александра Ярославича Невского. Михаил Федорович сам сказал об этом Мите, а тот будто бы даже не удивился тому, что на вече его посчитают малого возраста. «Странно, с девяти лет я княжу с тобой, а как только стало мне четырнадцать — так прогнали за малолетство? Значит, стал боярам неугоден», — с сердечной печалью заметил он и воспринял новость близко к сердцу, будто он сам по себе плох. Обиделся крепко и обижался все время до приезда дяди, а потом удалился княжить в Переяславль-Залесский. Михаил Федорович не ленился и до отъезда князя объяснял ему настроения новгородцев да планы бояр; княжение в Новгороде — это должность богатая, но переходящая, так уж заведено. К тому же если суждено им обоим еще пожить на этом свете, то он обязательно поможет возвращению Дмитрия Александровича за новгородский стол. Если, конечно, тот будет так же доблестно учиться и военному делу, и мудрости, и будет жить во страсе Господни. Митя обрадовался, когда это услышал, и расстались они друзьями. 

Была мысль, что болезнь связана с изгнанием юного князя или даже порчей. Ведь не всем нравилось, что князем стал Ярослав Ярославович, а точнее то, что Ксения Юрьевна станет его женой — тогда боярский род Юрия Михайловича еще сильнее укрепится и в совете господ, и на Торговой стороне. Купец Павша Онаньич с Софийской стороны, например, был уж очень тому недоволен. Голосовал он за изгнанного Дмитрия Александровича по какому-то своему разумению. Его ремесленники на торгах не продавали столько товара, сколько продавали у Юрия Михайловича; кроткая Ксения Юрьевна могла когда-то составить ему хорошую партию; а укрепление Славенского боярства усиливало Михаила Федоровича в роли посадника. Павша Онаньич же жил в Загородском конце, ровно через Волхов, был активным участником вече и, скорее всего, метил именно в посадники.

Другими словами Павше не нравился ни князь, ни славенские бояре, ни Михаил Федорович. По его словам, последний будто бы придерживал за собой главную новгородскую должность. Как же, как же... И сидел этот аспид возле Кондрата с темным лицом — несмотря на торжественные речи, веселье знатных господ в подпитии и скачущих скоморохов. Как на поминках был, но не ел, а только пил. Михаил Федорович уже решил было, что ничего больше не произойдет, и пора ему выдвигаться домой лечить зад. А то сколько можно смотреть на то, как Ксения с трепетом поглядывает на увлеченного зрелищем Ярослава Ярославича? Уже наскучило. Как вдруг к Павше Онаньичу подошел один из челяди и поставил ему странный каравай в форме из двух полуокружий. Никто этого не заметил, занятые прыганиями и оханиями скоморохов, а вот Михаил Федорович даже моргнул — может, показалось? Но куда там, под носом Павши оказался настоящий испеченный _зад_. Румяное тесто блестело на свету. Кондрат быстро глянул на Михаила Федоровича, чтобы убедиться, что тот смотрит и тоже дивится происходящему.

Михаил Федорович дивился так, что про все на свете позабыл.

Павша с бесстрастным лицом взялся за нож и вонзил его прямо в то самое место, доставляющее Михаилу Федоровичу столько страданий. Пырнул в самую середину пирога прямо напротив себя. И начал резво там крутить ножом, как вертелом! Раскручивать дырку! Смотрит еще на Михаила Федоровича, улыбается соседям, пораженным его способу кушанья. Кондрат чуть отпрянул и засмеялся во хмелю, а вот Михаил Федорович даже слова не вымолвил — думал, что не переживет это издевательство. Мало того, что весь Новгород посмеивался из-за его кривой походки и недостойной болезни, так еще и этот дурень прямо перед всеми режет его без ножа! Точнее, ножом! Но без ножа! В общем, раздирает прямо при всех!

Это было так возмутительно, что сказать было нечего. Белобрысый Павша, как видно, на это рассчитывал и наконец-то отложил нож. Взял ложку, сощурился, прицеливаясь, и всунул ее в пирог. Вытащил ее и хлестко шлепнул алой, как кровь, начинкой по тарелочке. Михаил Федорович вздрогнул и в стылом ужасе пытался разглядеть, что же это за такое. Его зад стиснулся и заболел сильнее, разом вспомнились все муки над горшком, когда он оставлял после себя кровавые отправления. Живот скрутило. Павша не думал останавливаться и выложил на тарелочку еще такой начинки, и сок брызнул в разные стороны, всю его бороду окропило. Кондрат утерся рукой и попробовал стертую жидкость на язык — от этого кушанья в животе Михаила Федоровича вздыбились, аки козлящие лошади. Пришлось прикрыть глаза, а рот сжать рукой, чтобы не заблевать весь господский стол княжеский и весь дом Юрия Михайловича. Все его туловище вдруг взбесилось и сделалось недругом, которому противна не то что еда, но даже приятный звук гуслей. Нужно было срочно покидать стол — он глянул на неугомонного Павшу, играючи разрезавшего весь испеченный зад. Тот скинул руку Кондрата и останавливаться не пожелал.

Князь заметил этот жест и отвлекся от ловкого зрелища перед собой. Он принялся хмуро разглядывать стол, явно не понимая, что там за такой пирог и что за гора начинки рядом с ним. Тоже подумал, что обознался, но потом вскинул брови — нет, все верно. Посмотрел на Михаила Федоровича, а тот уже вставал с помощью славенского старосты, Степана Жирославича, и брел к выходу. Махнул на все рукой — объясняться будет позже, когда полегчает. Довольный собой Павша провожал его взглядом, весь заляпанный соком проклятущей ягодной начинки. Злодей, даром, что тупее валенка, — да за такие выходки он, посадник, его быстро на горох поставит и в жопу кол засунет прямо на Ярославовом дворище! И вынет все из его потроха на тарелочку! Сукин сын, борец за Митьку… За свои богатства он борец, безголовая шельма!

Угрожающее бормотание помогало справиться с выходом во двор. Там ему полегчало, он крепко выругался, чем раззадорил сторожевую псину. Та разлаялась и унялась, только когда ее успокоил псарь. На морозе дышать стало легче, позывы ушли. Михаил Федорович положил руку на сердце и смотрел на покинутый дом, уезжать уже не торопился. Он вдруг мрачно рассмеялся шутке Павши — такое до конца жизни не забыть.

— Что делать будешь с этим безобразником? — спросил Степан Жирославич. — Ты посадник, первый человек тут, а он с тобой так...

Что делать, что делать. Михаил Федорович раздумывал, как же этому несчастному торгашу уши-то ободрать… Действовать открыто вряд ли получится, за него свои загородские вступятся. Но прощать нельзя, нельзя. Забрать места его ремесленников на Торговой площади? Оклеветать на вече? Сказать-то легко, а какой повод-то?..

Раздумывая с каким говном, точнее, с чьим, подадут однажды пирог Павше Онаньичу, он чуть не забыл ответить старосте. Уселся в сани и вдруг заметил: кожу всю покалывает, по телу бродит жар, а чесотка-то в промежности почти исчезла! Никакая часть в нем не болела, все будто бы враз выздоровело — вот как подобрался! А то совсем от мирного затишья скис. Он усмехнулся в бороду, запахнулся в шубу и, перед тем как приказать вознице трогать, довольно сказал:

— А что мне остается? Буду козни ему строить. Будем с ним воевать.


End file.
